


Power

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Pain. Desire. Lust. When all the flirting, teasing, and challenging finally come to a head, the result is a little more than Vegeta bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in how pretentiously I could write erotica and also how often I could consult a thesaurus. This story was based on the song [Power by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1WmNkobGC4). Please enjoy.

 Her hands wrap around his neck. He snarls as she drags a sharp claw down his side, the black void of his eyes reflecting the fiery passion in her own azure depths.

 _Take your best shot,_ he had told her. _I can take it easily._

 The temptress sits astride his hips, deliciously and languidly proving his every word a lie. He hisses at the way her poppy-red lips lift into an entirely unladylike smirk. The hardness pressing against her warmth twitches with unspoken need and ignites an unquenchable fire within.

 A shiver runs down his spine with the crackle of electricity in the air. He struggles to maintain control over his ki even as the rest of his traitorous body rebels against his carefully-maintained restraint. Her name rests on his lips like a prayer before he bites his tongue to prevent himself from giving in to her. If she knew the kind of power she held over him, he would be defenseless against the wicked thoughts that roiled within her treacherous mind.

 _Does this hurt?_ she whispers, nails raking down his back. _Or does it just turn you on?_

 She leans back when he shudders and arches toward her, satisfied that she has her answer. She plants her knees firmly on either side of him and grasps his length in her cold hands, pressing it to her core. _Do you want this?_

He thrusts up in wanton agony. _Yes._

_How bad?_

 He clenches his jaw as she torments him with her aggravating perfection. His mind fills to bursting with his desire for her, blocking out all ability to speak except in a short, one-word answers. _Please._ So quiet and breathless that she can barely understand.

He is a Prince. He does not beg.

_I can’t hear you._

He can’t help the low, tortured moan. _Please, yes, please._

How dare she? Who is she to break him like this? To make him crave her, to beseech her-

 All conscious thought leaves his mind as she slides down his length slowly, so slowly, bodies at last connecting at the very base. Her crimson mouth parts in a gasp, mirroring his own dazed expression, before she shifts forward and sends fireworks sparking up his body. Had he always known it would feel this good?  

 His hands find her hips and all the days, weeks, months of yearning and lust come to a head as he grips her alabaster skin and pulls her down to him. They contend for dominance; he pushes up beneath her, trying to set the pace, whilst she pins him on his back and works her body against his.

 And he lets her.  

 Her supple breasts entice him. He grasps for them, intending to claim them for himself, but she arches them out of his reach. His chest rumbles with his displeasure; his eyes flash dangerously. He will have her, he decides. She knows that she is dangling his hope for gratification in front of him with each heave of her chest.

 _First, I will take what I want._ One of her hands snakes its way down her body, tantalizing him, before slipping into the meagre space between them. He is enthralled as she throws her head back and exposes her neck to him.    

 He wants nothing more than to suckle her flesh and mark her as his. The lustful growl in his chest, prompting her to reach feverish heights. Low moans and heavy breathing fill the air. Her movements become erratic as she finds her pleasure and deftly brings herself closer and closer to her peak.

 Finally, she meets his stormy gaze, and he feels her exquisite release close around him as she loses herself to him. Her body encompasses his, soft breasts resting against his solid form. She lays against him, gasping even as he continues to buck up into her slick heat. His hands roam freely along her back, along the taut skin of her chest, and over the pert, hard peaks on each breast. He greedily sucks them into his mouth, worrying them with his teeth until she cries out.. His own climax approaches swiftly.

 **_Vegeta._ ** She sighs, heavy against his chest.

With that single utterance, he becomes unfettered and spills himself inside of her, screwing his eyes shut and pulling her as close to him as he can manage.

Completely spent, his senses return to him. Her face is nuzzled against his neck and her hot breath sends tingles down his spine.

A brief, terrifying regret passes through his mind before he tucks it away for another time, uncaring of its implications right now.

He let her have far too much power over him.


End file.
